A Song For Two
by Crystal Selena
Summary: Rock star Darien Shields has been married to Serena for almost four years, which he considers to be the best four years ever and there is more to come. Yet, Serena hasn't been herself lately. Could she be hiding something from him? COMPLETE


_**This story is for my friend Michelle Lynne Miller. It's been a month since she was taken from us and I miss her so much everyday. RIP Michelle, this one's for you. #1 on the field #1 in our hearts**_

* * *

__She couldn't stop pacing the floors, almost to the point where she thought that she wore a hole in the floor. If she hadn't already, Serena knew by the time Darien got home from the recording studio, there would be. She hadn't been so nervous in her life, at least since her wedding day nearly four years ago.

"How am I going to tell him? This kind of appeared out of nowhere. Well, it didn't but still, I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly," she said frantically to herself. Looking down to her stomach, she was reminded of her talks with Darien about the possibility of having children. The most recent one was about six weeks ago.

* * *

It had been the first time in about three weeks that Darien and Serena had stayed longer in one city for more than just one day. The married couple decided to spend it at a secluded beach house, away from the public and most importantly, the photographers. Darien's career really skyrocketed following their marriage and the couple barely had any private time besides when they went to sleep at night.

"Oh God, that was possibly the longest day I have ever experienced," said Darien as he dropped down into a chair. Serena nodded in agreement as she hung up her jacket. She listened as her husband sighed and quieted himself, all due to his exhaustion from the hectic tour schedule. At least there were only a few more tour stops before a much needed break. The blonde walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them with a gentle massage.

"Feeling better?" Serena asked, continuing to massage the sore muscles. The motions she was creating with her fingers were incredibly soothing and enticing.

"Much better," the rocker sighed, relishing in his wife's touch.

"I'm proud of you and all your hard work."

"It is your approval that I seek the most. Come, sit," said Darien, grabbing one of Serena's hands, bringing her to sit on his lap. "Something's bothering you. I can tell."

Serena felt Darien rest his arm across her legs. "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

The blonde took a deep breath, "Well, we've been married for almost four years right?"

"The best four years ever," he smiled before placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Darien."

'I'm sorry. I'm listening."

"Well, I think that we've reached a certain point where we could move on to the next step." She watched Darien's expression closely, waiting for the realization of what she was implying. Serena felt her heart race as the rocker slowly realized what she was talking about.

Darien eyes widened slightly, "You mean kids?" The blonde on his lap took a deep breath and then nodded. "You want us to start trying to have kids?" The woman nodded again.

"I know we've talked about waiting for a little while longer, but I feel ready. I know you're ready too," responded Serena, resting her hand on Darien's arm.

"You know that I want to be a father more than anything. But, Sere, do you really think that right now is a good time?" Serena felt her heart sink. As a result, she turned her face away from the rocker's gaze.

"Baby, look at me," commanded Darien gently, bringing her gaze back to him by holding up her chin. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you be the mother of my children. Nothing would." Her pain made him feel hurt, especially since he caused some of it. "I'm sorry if I questioned anything. "

"I know that it is a lot to consider because we would be caring for another person as we travel."

"Hey, maybe if he enjoys it enough, he just might follow in Daddy's footsteps." He smiled a bit, which made his wife smile in return.

"What makes you so sure that our first child would be a son?" she chuckled in disbelief. "What about a girl?"

"Believe me, if our first is a girl, I would be beside myself."

"You're saying she'd be a Daddy's girl."

"Absolutely! By the way, I got you smiling again," he said, keeping his eyes on her. Serena blushed, turning her face downward as she continued to smile. "So you want us to start trying?"

"Yeah. When do you want to start?" Serena gasped as Darien lifted her in his arms and started walking.

"Now sounds good to me," he said proudly, listening to his wife's laugh as the couple continued on their mission.

Before Darien placed the woman on their bed, he placed a very passionate kiss on her lips, deep and full of love. Of course, Serena didn't mind because she gave back just as much, if not more, passion. She loved Darien with all her heart plus he always reminded her how much he loved her. The feel of his warm skin on top of hers sent electricity through her body

"The things you do to me every time we touch," he moaned, kissing down her neck. Serena's breath quickened. "I want to feel your deepest embrace."

"A place that was meant only for you," she panted, bringing the rocker's face to meet her blue eyed gaze. He was breathing heavy as well, his eyes focused only on his wife. Their faces were merely inches apart. "My love."

"God, I love it when you say that," he said quickly before deeply kissing her mouth again, pushing forward in a motion that made Serena gasp. She soon found his rhythm and followed in unison, clutching her body close to her husband's as the couple made love.

* * *

Serena blushed at the memory before she allowed her mind to return back to reality. She resumed her pacing. A click at the door took her out of her stupor and made her even more nervous than ever. She managed to laugh when Darien shouted, "Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm glad. You hungry?" she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"A bit. How was your day?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He was surprised that Serena didn't answer him immediately. He looked over his shoulder and asked the simple question again, "Sere, how was your day?"

The blonde shook her head and answered, "I'm sorry. My mind was preoccupied."

"With what?" Darien resumed his hunt for something edible.

"Not the usual." That response made the rocker forget food as he turned his complete attention to his wife.

"What's going on? Because you know you can tell me."

"I know but this is almost hard to put into words." Darien walked back over to his wife, taking her hand and walked over to the couch, promptly sitting down.

"Tell me."

"Okay, but promise not to freak out too much."

"Okay."

"Darien, how soon are you ready to be a dad?"

"I'm ready now."

"I'm glad you've said that because I went to the doctor today and got checked out."

"Yes?"

"Love, I'm pregnant." She watched Darien's eyes as his mind tried to wrap around what Serena had just told him.

"Really?" He almost couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to be a dad! A dad!

"Yes. We're going to be parents!" Serena exclaimed in joy, mentally hitting herself for being so worried. She laughed as Darien jumped up and pumped his fists into the air.

"Sere, we're going to be parents!" he shouted as he wrapped his wife up in a tight embrace. Serena could not help but smile at his reaction, especially when he placed a strong hand gently on her still flat stomach. "I could not be any happier right now!" Serena placed her hands around his face and brought his lips down to hers. He could not stop grinning even as he kissed the mother to be. "I want to tell the world! Well, first I should probably tell my dad. Besides, he needs to know that he's going to be a grandpa."

Serena couldn't remove the grin from her face as she listened to Darien ramble on as the couple spun around. Occasionally through his rambling, she managed to sneak a kiss. "I am guessing you're happy?"

"Of course I am. A person made by you and me! God, I love you so much right now!" he shouted in joy as he brought the woman back to her feet. Serena smiled at the delight in his eyes. It reminded her how excited she was when she first went to the doctor and found out she was going to be a mom.

"I don't know if it will be a boy or girl yet," the blonde said.

"Either one would be good for me. We should start thinking about names."

"Darien!" Serena said in false shock. "I think we should wait on that." Darien's face turned a slight shade of red.

"My excitement is getting the best of me," the rocker apologized. Serena gave him her forgiveness by wrapping her arms around his body.

"We'll be good parents. I just know it."

"Good because I feel the same way," the man whispered right above his wife's lips before taking them in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Stop, you're making me nervous," Serena groaned as the tapping of Darien's feet gave her a headache. The man squeezed her hand in response and quickly apologized. It had been about three and a half months since Serena told Darien that she was pregnant with their first child. Today, they waited at the doctor's office for Serena's five month checkup. It was also the day that they would find out the sex of the baby.

Darien listened to his wife shift herself around in the waiting room seat, sensing her uneasiness. He squeezed her hand again and placed his other hand on the blonde's growing belly. "You two will be just fine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Shields, the doctor will see you now. I'll be taking you to Room 4," said one of the nurses. Serena was glad that she sounded so cheerful. It was what she needed right now. As the couple walked in, both of them quickly greeted Dr. Amy Mizuno.

"Hey, Serena! How have you been feeling lately?" asked Amy as she made preparations to start the blonde's exam.

"Feeling pregnant." Serena then heard Darien chuckle a bit at her statement. Whipping her head around, she said, "You try carrying your baby every hour of every day."

"I'm sorry, Love. Dr. Mizuno, is it normal for her to be a bit irritable?" the expectant father asked. Serena frowned, not liking that her husband was asking questions concerning her to her best friend.

"No worries. It's common and for the umpteenth time, call me Amy."

"I'll try and remember."

* * *

"Darien! Look! That's our baby's heart!" said Serena, not being able to stop smiling at the site of the child's beating heart on the monitor.

"So, are y'all ready to know the sex of the baby?" asked Dr. Mizuno as she continued working with the ultrasound machine. Serena turned her face to Darien and said, "What do you think? I'm thinking it's a boy."

"I'm praying for a girl," answered the dark haired rocker. "Amy? Who's right?"

"I believe that y'all will be..."

"Amy! Please, the anticipation is killing me!" whined the expectant mother. Darien patted the woman's hand before raising it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Y'all are going to be the parents of a baby girl." Serena felt tears run down her face as the doctor told the couple the sex. A smile overtook the rocker's face that he knew he could never get rid of.

'A girl. A baby girl! I'm going to have a daughter!' his mind shouted as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Baby, we're going to have a baby girl!" said Serena with joy, smiling with no effort. She lifted her head up to receive Darien's kiss.

"Congratulations, y'all!" said Dr. Mizuno as she started cleaning up. "When y'all are ready, I need y'all to go to the front desk to set your next appointment." The expectant couple just nodded, barely paying attention.

After Amy left the room, Darien whispered into his wife's ear, "Thank you for my daughter."

"You're welcome, but you had a hand in this," the blonde joked as she sat up. Darien turned his eyes down, then brought them back up to meet the woman's blue eyes. "I should be thanking you, Love."

"You're welcome, Beautiful. I feel so incredibly lucky right now. What man can say that he has two angels in his life?"

"You, my handsome prince."

* * *

"Darien, do you remember when we first met?" asked Serena as she cuddled up next to her husband on the couch. The rocker reached for the remote to turn down the volume.

"I just remember how cute your expression was when you saw me," he answered, playfully poking the woman in the side.

"Hey! No tickling! The baby doesn't like it!" she laughed, gently cradling her growing stomach. She watched as Darien placed a hand on it and brought his face close to it.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," he said, placing a light kiss on his wife's belly. The entire moment was picturesque and made Serena fall in love with her husband all over again.

"What was going through your mind when we first met?" she repeated the question.

"Well, I thought you were very beautiful, much like a goddess," Darien started to answer as he brought his wife close to him, laughing at her blushing face.

"You are too sweet," she whispered.

"Only for the best," he responded.

"Would you say it was love at first sight?" the blonde in the rocker's arms asked. She already knew his answer because he had told her before, but she just loved hearing it because it had been love at first sight for her, even if she wasn't aware of it at the time.

"I would be stupid not to think it was."

"It was love at first sight for me."

"Good, because it was for me too," responded Darien, kissing his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Serena was tired, wanting to fall asleep, but her very pregnant body could not find a comfortable position. Her friends noticed her uneasiness, even despite the festive surroundings.

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" asked Lita, pushing aside one of the wrapped presents for her friend.

"Never better," she answered, wincing as another wave of pain went through her body.

"Bad birthday cake?" asked Mina. Her comment immediately received a glare from Lita.

"Don't doubt my cooking!" she snapped, making the blonde singer raise her hands in defense.

"Y'all, please don't yell," said Serena. She tightened her fingers around the throw pillow she cradled.

"Serena, do you want me to call Darien?" asked Raye, preparing to dial her friend's husband.

"No, he'll be here soon. He just got caught up at work. I'm fine now." Raye ignored Serena's answer and looked towards Amy.

"Serena, you may not want to hear this but I think you're showing the early signs of labor. We should probably go to a hospital right now."

"Amy, that's impossible. It is two weeks before the due date. Don't worry. I'll be," she stopped speaking when another wave of pain ran through her body.

"As your personal doctor, I recommend we take you to the hospital now." Amy stood up and reached her hand out to help Serena to her feet.

"I can't. Not without Darien."

"Don't worry, Serena. I'll call him right now."

* * *

"What?! Now?!" shouted Darien over the phone as he was coincidently walking to his car.

"_She won't admit it but Amy is certain that she is in the early stages of labor. We're taking her to the hospital right now._"  
"I can't thank y'all enough. I'll be there instantly." His heart dropped to his feet as he ended the call. His Serena was having his baby right now! And he wasn't there! He mentally beat himself as he turned the engine on and stepped on the accelerator.

"I'm coming, Sere. I'm coming, Love," he said to himself.

* * *

"Where's Darien? Mina, I need him!" cried Serena as the pain continued. Mina knew every time a contraction hit because Serena would squeeze the life out of her hand while Lita patted the blonde's forehead with a cool rag. Amy was beginning to prepare Serena's hospital room as Raye stood outside the door watching for Darien.

"Some birthday," groaned Serena.

"Hey, you'll have your baby girl today. What could be a better gift than that?" said Lita. Serena nodded in response as the pain subsided for a moment.

"Sere!" Serena knew that voice anywhere because it spoke to her heart.

"Darien!" The father to be ran into the room, his feet nearly slipping out from under him as he reached her bedside. Mina and Lita stepped away, allowing the couple to be by themselves for a moment.

"Sere, I'm here. I'm so sorry for being late," he said, kissing his wife gently.

"I'm sorry our baby couldn't wait any longer," Serena responded, taking the man's hand in her own. "Love, I'm apologizing now because I think that I might do a few things to your hand soon."

"Squeeze it as much as you want and as hard as you want," the man answered, slightly wincing as Serena started squeezing the life out of it.

"Alright, Serena, it's time," commanded Amy who had changed into scrubs. Serena looked towards her husband's comforting blue eyes.

Darien kissed his wife one more time. "Go for it. I'll always be here for you. Always."

* * *

The little person in Serena's arms was determined to grab Darien's finger which just made the new dad laugh.

"She's so perfect," whispered the new mom, placing a small kiss on her daughter's head.

"Like her mother," smiled Darien, kissing his wife on the lips.

"We still need to name her."

"After you. We'll name her after you."

"Really?" said Serena as the baby cooed in her arms before falling asleep. Darien nodded. "Okay." Darien gently wiped his wife's bangs to the side of her face.

"I'm falling in love with you all over again. Just seeing you with our daughter makes my life complete. You make a wonderful mother."

"Darien, my heart is finally complete. I have you and now we have little Rini."

'I love you so much," he whispered close to her.

"Both of us?" Serena asked, gesturing to their baby.

"More than anything."

"I love you so much, Darien," she whispered before kissing Darien's with a renewed sense of love and strength. Who knew that a small town deejay would end up falling in love with one of the biggest names in the music industry? Not only that, who knew that they would get married? Who knew that they would have a baby girl? Apparently, only the Fates knew.

* * *

_I couldn't see_

_Me_

_Standing alone at the end_

_But now that I have_

_You_

_For all of the time we have spent_

_I'm thankful_

_For those two little words_

_My world it did change_

_But now that she's here_

_All I can say_

_Is that I'm falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_I'm falling and falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_You gave me the best gift_

_I ever could have_

_And now I can say_

_I have_

_My two girls_

_She looks just like_

_You_

_Those blue eyes just pierce through my heart_

_She reminds me so much of_

_You_

_My beautiful love who's stolen my heart_

_I'm thankful_

_For those two little words_

_My world it did change_

_But now that she's here_

_All I can say_

_Is that I'm falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_I'm falling and falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_You gave me the best gift_

_I ever could have_

_And now I can say_

_I have_

_My two girls_

_By now I feel like_

_My life is complete_

_My beautiful wife_

_You gave me a beautiful baby_

_What more could I ask_

_Of you, my heart, my life_

_All I can say_

_Is that I'm falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_I'm falling and falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_You gave me the best gift_

_I ever could have_

_And now I can say_

_I have_

_My two girls_

_My two girls_

_My two girls_

_I'm falling and falling in love_

_All over again_

_With you_

_My two girls_

_My beautiful_

_My two girls_


End file.
